1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motor and, more particularly, to a motor having a separating member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motor generally includes an outer metallic housing, a stator iron core, a driving circuit and a bearing. The stator iron core, the driving circuit and the bearing are arranged in the metallic housing. In this arrangement, electricity can be conducted between the stator iron core, the driving circuit and the bearing, leading to a leakage current.
To overcome the problem, another conventional motor 9 is proposed. The motor 9 includes a stator 91 and a separating member 92. The separating member 92 is made of a non-conducting plastic material and used to receive the stator 91. A metallic housing 93 may be coupled with the separating member 92. In this regard, the separating member 92 is able to provide an insulating effect to prevent the electric current from flowing between the stator 91 and the housing 93. Such a motor 9 can be seen in Taiwan Patent No. M297577.
The separating member 92 is fitted around the stator 91 and includes two openings along an axial direction of the motor 9. Due to the two openings, the separating member 92 is not able to seal the stator 91 in all sides and is not able to provide an omnidirectional insulating effect for the stator 91. In other words, a leakage current may be conducted at the two axial sides of the separating member 92, and possibly on the driving circuit and the bearing. Moreover, moisture may come into the motor 9 via the two openings of the separating member 92, causing oxidization of or damage to the internal components of the motor 9. Consequently, the service life of the motor 9 is affected.
Besides, the stator 91 includes a first threading portion 911, and the separating member 92 includes a second threading portion 921. The first and second threading portions 911 and 912 are aligned with each other, such that the separating member 92 can be fixed to the stator 91 by screwing. The separating member 92 can only be used to receive the stator 91. Generally, some components such as a bearing (not shown) may be disposed in the motor 9. However, the structure of the separating member 92 does not provide a convenient assembly of the bearing, resulting in difficult production of the motor
In light of the disadvantages of the motor 9 such as an incomplete insulating effect, short service life and difficult production, it is necessary to improve the motor 9.